1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a mobile terminal including a display and a method of operating the same, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal that provides information to a user according to a user input in a state in which a display is deactivated, and a method of operating the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device including at least one input device and at least one output device, and is portable. According to various functions of the mobile terminal, the mobile terminal is being realized in a form of a multimedia player having complex functions, such as photographing, content reproducing, game playing, broadcast receiving, and wireless Internet browsing. For example, recently, smartphones having various operating systems have been released. In order to realize such complex functions of the mobile terminal, various attempts have been made in terms of hardware or software.
Since a mobile terminal generally uses a battery as a power source, power consumption needs to be reduced. Accordingly, in order to reduce power consumption at a point of time when a mobile terminal is not used, many mobile terminals may deactivate some functions, such as operations of displays and application processors (APs). Generally, a state in which some functions are deactivated may be referred to as a sleep mode.
When a mobile terminal is in a sleep mode, a user may input separate information to the mobile terminal after releasing the sleep mode so as to use an input or output function of the mobile terminal. When a separate operation for releasing the sleep mode is required, the user is unable to immediately use the input or output function of the mobile terminal.
Also, the mobile terminal may include various sensors, such as a touch sensor, so as to provide various functions. From among various pieces of information that are input through the various sensors, information that is intentionally input by the user to obtain a desired result and information that is inadvertently input by the user need to be classified. The mobile terminal may perform different operations based on whether information is intentionally input through a sensor by the user.